Peter Fox
Peterson Josiah "Peter" Fox '(born October 31st) is the eldest child of the Fox Family. A 16-year-old junior, he is regularly shown wearing a blue/purple and white baseball cap with the letter A on it, as well as a grey hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. Occasionally, his cap has an "H" instead of an "A", but only as a benchwarmer for the high school baseball team. He is only seen to take off his hat in the first few books for formal occasions like church or the prom. He is also depicted as having an exaggerated appetite but is frustrated that no matter how much he eats, he cannot seem to gain any weight (except in one series of strips, where he gained 50 pounds at a pizza joint's all-you-can-eat pizza night, then losing it by the Saturday strip.)Peter has pulled many stunts with the family car, such as speeding, back-wheelies, deliberately spinning and fishtailing, almost sideswiping Andy's car, and going over the speed limit while parallel parking. He is friends with Steve. Appearance In the original comics from the 1980's his appearance was a bit different. His face was longer, his hair was a bit different, his ears were drawn different, and his nose also was different. Later as Bill Amend's drawing style changed his design got updated to mostly the design we know today but with a slightly longer face. Finally, his face became more straightened. Relationships with other characters 'Jason: Peter has a neutral relationship with Jason. They play the same video games together (many of which are rated M at minimum), and generally like each other. The only exception to the rule is when Peter drags Jason along for sports. Paige: Peter's relationship with Paige is neutral. She will often demand that Peter drive her to the mall, sometimes using blackmail to force him into it. Andy: Peter also has a neutral relationship with Andy. He does not like her cooking, and normally goes to her for school related stuff. Roger: Peter and Roger share similar interests. They like both sports and food. There actually is a story arc where Jason feels ostracized by them due to not sharing any of their interests. Steve: Steve is Peter's best friend. They also both like sports and are foodies. Denise: Denise is Peter's blind girlfriend. They two of them met in a story arc that started on September 20, 1988. Personality Peter is a procrastinator, and one of the running gags of the strip is the many ways he dreams up to avoid doing his homework or household chores. He once bragged that he was "sick of homework from day one" in response to Paige claiming that she's starting to get sick of homework barely two months after the start of school, as well as becoming two weeks behind on schoolwork only one week into the year, a fact he seems to be proud of. He also shows interest in sports but is constantly shown to be inept at both football and baseball. This has been demonstrated by his name being preprinted on the list of people cut from the football team (and every other sports team, including girls' gymnastics). He even once had a dream of being a contender on the TV show American Gladiators but before the dream could be realized, he severely injured himself flexing in front of a mirror. He also has a strange OCD for the fonts he uses for his essays. He is also shown as being occasionally power hungry, especially when there are no parents, as shown in an early storyline, where when Andy and Roger went away, he forced Paige and Jason to be his servants, baking him cookies, cleaning his room, and the like; before locking them in the basement for "mutiny". Peter also holds other stereotypical interests for an adolescent male, including swimsuit models, video games, and guitar playing. He is known to be an avid Bruce Springsteen fan, once dating a girl named Susie Johnson only because she had Springsteen tickets, and during the Thursday strip, Peter touched Bruce's sweat. Since some of the earlier strips, Peter has been dating a blind girl named Denise Russo. Trivia * Peter has driven at 4-digit speeds * Peter has driven so fast that zero-gravity was achieved * His record for most amount of food eaten in thanksgiving is more than 100 Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-31 at 12.33.21 PM.png|Peter when he gained 50 pounds... he lost it all the next day. denise.gif|Peter's Girlfriend Denise PeterFox.png Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 4.48.25 PM.png|Peter in the 1980's Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 4.49.01 PM.png|Peter in the 1990's Screen Shot 2018-08-14 at 4.44.53 PM.png|Peter as of now Peter And Steve.jpg FoxTrot Assembled with Care Anthology.jpg FoxTrot Book Whos Up for Some Bonding.jpg FoxTrot Book The Return of the Lone Iguana.jpg FoxTrot Book Say Hello to Cactus Flats.jpg FoxTrot Book My Hot Dog Went Out Can I Have Another.jpg Category:Major Characters Category:Fox family Category:Males Category:Dudes Category:Main Characters Category:Procrastinators